


radiant

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Teyla and Jennifer have a little adventure involving a frozen lake and are left with the reality of surviving while they wait for rescue.
Relationships: Teyla Emmagan/Jennifer Keller
Series: stargate trope bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	radiant

**Author's Note:**

> another one for my stargate trope bingo!

\----------

Jennifer pants as she trudges through the deep snow, which is up to her calves. She’s soaking wet and freezing cold, having just fallen in a lake. Technically, Teyla had fallen in first, unable to see that they were on an ice sheet over a lake because of the deep blanket of snow. Jennifer had rushed to help her and of course, fallen in herself. Teyla had dragged herself out of the water safely before yelling instructions on how to save herself to Jennifer. Now they’re making their way to a cave, where they hope to wait for a rescue team. 

They step into the cavernous opening in the mountain side, the air just as cold but almost no snow on the ground inside. Jennifer sits down, shivering. Teyla does a quick reconnaissance of the cave before returning. Then she crouches by Jennifer and says:

“We must remove our clothes. They are too wet, we will freeze to death.”

Jennifer sighs through chattering teeth.

“I know. I am a doctor, remember?”

Teyla smiles softly and asks:

“Then why do you hesitate?”

Jennifer doesn’t respond. Teyla smiles a sly smile and says:

“I understand your people are uncomfortable with nudity, but this is a matter of survival.”

Jennifer protests:

“We are not uncomfortable with nudity.”

Teyla promptly drops her pants. Keller squawks and covers her eyes. After a moment of amused silence she hears Teyla say:

“I am wearing shorts underneath, Jennifer.”

Jennifer uncovers her eyes as she grumbles:

“Way to prove a point.”

Teyla shrugs and pulls her shirt off, leaving her in briefs and a bra. 

“You were not likely to admit it yourself.”

Jennifer sighs and starts peeling off her uniform jacket. Teyla pulls open the backpack, which Jennifer had fortunately dropped at a safe distance before falling into the lake, and pulls out a blanket. Then she turns back to Jennifer and asks:

“Are you comfortable with me taking off my undergarments?”

Jennifer groans but knows what the alternative is. She really isn’t trying to be difficult, but there’s the little problem of her attraction to Teyla. She says:

“Fine, but I’m not going to look, okay?”

Teyla nods and gives Jennifer time to look away. There’s the wet splat of soaked clothing hitting the cave floor and then the rustling of the blanket. Teyla says:

“I am covered. You may look.”

Teyla is lying under the blanket, a second one placed underneath her body, between her skin and the cave floor. Jennifer knows it’s her turn and slowly begins to strip. She knows Teyla is looking away, respecting her privacy. Teyla’s eyes remain closed as Jennifer slips under the blanket to join her. Only once Jennifer says so does she open her eyes. She smiles at Jennifer and says:

“Are you not more comfortable?”

Jennifer, carefully making sure she’s not touching Teyla, sighs:

“Yes I am.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Teyla asks:

“I thought amongst your people it was common for women to change together, despite your issues with nudity.”

Jennifer let her head fall back on the stone and whispers:

“Yeah, I’ve always had a problem with that.”

Teyla asks, voice gentle:

“May I ask why?”

Jennifer stares up at the cave ceiling, knowing she doesn’t have to share, but kind of wanting to. Finally she decides to speak:

“I’ve always known I was a lesbian. You know what a lesbian is?”

Teyla nods:

“I do.”

Jennifer continues:

“Well, I figured it out young. And as soon as I knew, I felt like I was doing something wrong. Like I was predatory for feeling attraction to other girls.”

Teyla hums, thinking deeply, and says:

“An interesting effect of your society on you, one that Athosia does not share. I do not mind your attraction to me, Jennifer. Many of your people are attracted to me. Your attraction is no more monstrous than theirs.”

Jennifer is distracted by shifting to get comfortable, and accidentally brushes Teyla’s thigh with her own. She jumps and almost curses. 

Teyla sighs and says:

“It does not have to mean anything, Jennifer.”

Jennifer doesn’t quite stop herself from whispering back:

“What if I want it to mean something?”

Jennifer flinches at having actually said that out loud, but Teyla simply smiles at her and says:

“Then I would suggest you ask to kiss me.”

Jennifer feels a wave of shock, then anger rising.

“That isn’t funny, Teyla.”

Teyla looks dead serious as she replies:

“I am not joking, Jennifer.”

Jennifer’s jaw drops open.

“You mean you...would...me?”

Teyla laughs and says:

“That was not a complete sentence, but yes, I would kiss you, quite happily in fact.”

Jennifer still can’t believe it, but decides to push her luck.

“May I kiss you?”

Teyla’s eyes gleam as she says:

“Yes, of course.”

Jennifer is still staring in shock when Teyla leans in and they kiss gently. Teyla obviously know what she’s doing and Jennifer feels slightly out of her depth, but it also feels awesome. Teyla pulls away, leaving Jennifer feeling a little dizzy, and says:

“I would like to do that more often. Would you consider it?”

Jennifer stutters but quickly regains herself enough to reply:

“Yes! I’m not one for flings anyways. I’d like to date you, Teyla, if you’ll have me.”

Teyla raises a hand to rest on Jennifer’s shoulder and says eagerly:

“I would gladly. ”

\-----------


End file.
